1. Field of the invention
The present invention concerns new substances with therapeutic applications, usable in particular to treat certain troubles of cellular mitosis and cardiovascular diseases.
2. Description of the prior art human beings for many years, due in particular to the discoveries of N. DUFFAUT.
These water-soluble and atoxic compounds pass easily through the epidermis and dermis on local application (GUEYNE, DUFFAUT and QUILICHINI, Therapie 1962, 17, 417).
The numerous therapeutic properties of these organo-silicon compounds used on their own have been disclosed in several patents (in particular French Pat. Nos. 2.158.068, 2.160.293 and 2.230.376).
According to these documents, organo-silicon compounds are administered by intraveinous or intramuscular injection or by electrophoresis, the active ingredient being then in solution in water (isotonic solution), with the possible addition of an alcohol or polyalcohol, such as glycerol and/or a sodium salt of a pharmaceutically acceptable organic acid.
It has previously been shown, in particular in the above mentioned patents, that certain substances of various kinds are able to potentiate and widen the scope of the organo-silicon compounds.
It has now been unexpectedly found that it is possible to obtain a new substance with therapeutic applications by combining one or more organo-silicon compounds with one or more metals, preferably in the form of their salts (chloride, nitrate, sulfate or organic acid salt, for example) or in the form of oxides or hydroxides, all this by way of example with no limiting effect.
The metals concerned are titanium, zirconium, hafnium, vanadium, chromium, germanium, rhodium, gold, iridium, platinum and/or osmium, but use may also be made of uranyl derivatives and the rare earths.
It has also been found that substances of this type are especially useful for treating certain troubles of cellular mitosis and cardiovascular diseases against which they have a specific action, and that the substances thus obtained can be simply administered transcutaneously.